In the document, Healthy People 2000, primary health providers are challenged not only to detect early signs of dementia or AD in the elderly, but also to develop community-based educational programs which reach individuals outside of the traditional health care setting. The Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) at Baylor College of Medicine proposes to provide the leadership and consultation in developing educational programs about Alzheimer's disease (AD) for the Houston community at large and specifically for those individuals and agencies caring for minority elders. The following aims are proposed: Aim 1. Strengthen and expand the presence of the ADRC in the Greater houston area with an emphasis on providing AD educational programs and consultation for health cre workers, formal and informal caregivers, and the community at large. Aim 2. Facilitate communication and serve as a liaison link between ADRC subjects and all research projects sponsored by the ADRC and promote interaction between the ADRC cores. Selected objectives which will help to accomplish these aims include: a. refine and distribute informational material about he ADRC to support the overall goal of recruiting more minority subjects for the ADRC. b. develop educational programs for professionals caring for minority elders. c. strengthen the impact of community outreach by greater involvement of the Community Advisory Council. d. continue leadership and consultation roles with the Alzheimer's Association and other gerontological organizations. e. provide mini-seminars targeted for the family members of the ADRC subjects. f. communicate with ADRC family members, ADRC cores, and the community through timely publications. The research methodology will include the use of formative (process) and summative (outcome) approaches for evaluating the impact of our ADRC- sponsored programs. The primary focus will be on process evaluation and later and outcomes. The specific objectives will be used as evaluation criteria for tabulating these types of data and others: numbers of participants and activities, perceptions of need, and learner outcomes.